


Green And Pink Mix Well

by ThatCrazyAnimeManiac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Stevidot, Sickfic, Stargazing, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyAnimeManiac/pseuds/ThatCrazyAnimeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanfics of my favourite BROTP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon: “A cute stargazing Stevidot drabble, with Peridot pointing towards Homeworld.”

“Peridot, why aren’t you inside the barn?” The Gem turned to the source of the voice before she quickly looked back to the sky. Steven stood behind her; holding a folded blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other.  
“No reason. Why? Is that a problem?”  
“Well, maybe…” The boy paused, “Don’t you get lonely?”  
Peridot turned her head back to look at the sky. “I’m used to it.”

The brunet lied down next to her as he placed the blanket over himself. Peridot tore her gaze at the sky away – looking at the male who lifted the cover up, motioning for her to join him. She gave in and made herself comfortable, looking back at the navy blue above.

The sky was very clear, this night; no clouds were in sight, only the stars and the moon in sight. The green Gem distracted herself with the upper atmosphere, losing herself in it as well as her thoughts. She did this quite a bit, recently, ever since she started building the drill and now she was doing this every night ever since she screamed at her former boss. "Garnet said you can see Homeworld from here…” Steven commented, causing Peridot’s thoughts to be forgotten in an instant.  
“Oh, yeah, I know.” She lifted her arm; pointing to the shining star in the sky, “It’s right there…”  
There was a pause before Steven hesitantly asked, “Do you… Miss Homeworld?”

The question really hit her; physically hitting her would probably be less painful. Did she miss it – she did spend her entire existence on it so why wouldn’t she? Learning all about Earth and its different rules was a real pain… Then again, wasn’t that fun? The Gem coughed a little before answering “Well, a little, I sometimes get homesick.” She paused for a moment to look at the hybrid next to her: he was looking up to the sky as she was, his face scrunched up a bit in confusion at her reply. “But I prefer the Earth. It has… More things that are worth my time…” Peridot added.

Straight after, Steven pulled her closer to him, hugging her. “I’m glad to hear that, ‘Dot.” He said before dozing off. A small smile was on his now. She shuffled closer to him and closed her eyes; he truthfully was worth her time.


	2. I Miss It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "What if you did a little AU? (Steven as a Diamond and Peridot as a Scientist.)"

I scrambled around the small, dim room that had the floor completely covered with papers. No, no! Where was it!? I’m sure I placed it somewhere! My thoughts raced across my mind as I panicked and quickly shuffled the unnecessary papers aside. I had just written a paper yesterday and now I had lost it! Oh, my Diamond would shatter me for sure…! I stood up urgently – sprinting towards the draws full of folders. I instantly pulled open each one until I had yanked the finale draw.

“Nooooo…” I whined as I sunk to the ground, my head sank down in loss. I was about to get back up on my feet, however, my eyes spotted some familiar objects. I reached into the draw and took one of them – pulling it towards my face to read the label. “Log Date 1 89 4 – 1 94 3”. I glanced back down at the objects. These were all of my Logs from many months ago! How long had it been since I last updated? One, two months ago? I dipped my hand in the pile and picked up a cassette tape, or whatever they called them, as I read the numbers on it. This one said “7 15 2 – 7 45 8”. I placed it into the player and listened quietly.

_“Log Date, 7 15 2…”_ My voice stated a hint of sorrow could be heard in her voice - wait, was that really my voice? _“I really messed up this time. I failed to try and possibly inform Yellow Diamond of the Earth’s potential; they are now mad. I can’t bring myself to tell them how sorry I am… They won’t forgive me this time… A ship is being sent this way so I can go back to Homeworld and complete more assignments. I don’t think I can do this. Not alone, anyway. I’ll bring Steven with me! I can then show and teach him about Homeworld, just like he did for me about the Earth! Even if he doesn’t agree with the rules – I’m pretty sure he’ll still be willing to learn, right? Peridot, out.”_

The tape had ended there; memories of me taping it were still fresh in my mind. It felt like it was only yesterday when I was thinking this plan through. The next recordings that played were just random times when she accidentally pressed the record button while holding it. Most of them consisted of conversations between me and Steven. What happened would have made no sense if someone were to just play these; it only had made sense because I could fill in the gaps that these tapes missed.

_I had managed to get him to Homeworld. He hated it here once he had woken up to find himself not on Earth anymore. I had managed him to open his mind, but only a little, he only then strongly disliked the place. One night, I decided it would be a good idea to return to Yellow Diamond… Bad idea. I can’t exactly remember what happened – he somehow became the new Diamond and my new superior. Along with that, I became his Scientist. It felt as if I was… Now trapped in a different timeline or some weird Sci-fi thing that Steven has shown me… If only it was…_

_“I’m sorry…” I had whispered repeatedly as I performed my first Gem experiment. This would’ve have been easier before my arrival to Earth; why is it not now? I hated this feeling of guilt, sorrow and regret. Everything I was and everything I had planned to do changed ever since we had met… But now, I feel something else has been reformed…_

“Peridot, what are you doing?” A voice in a soft, yet harsh tone put me back into reality. I had just stared at the ceiling this whole time as I looked back at the past. My vision was blurry and my cheeks felt soaked. I tried to get up, at least sit up, but I really didn’t want to move… As a result; he had strided over and tugged me up on my feet by my forearm. “Peridot,” He uttered, the harshness from before had gone completely – replaced with the same soft tone he always used to have. “What’s wrong?”

I lifted my face up to look at his. His expression had the same softness his voice let out: his eyebrows were furrowed in worry; his lips were slightly pouted, the tears in his eyes were on the verge of falling down his cheeks. On instinct, I went ahead and hugged him as I had silently cried. “I miss it, Steven...!” I had managed to whimper in between my sobs and hiccups, “I miss when you would tell me more about the Earth. I miss when I got to hang out with the Crystal Gems… I miss it all, but I can’t go back. I was so stupid!” He didn’t say anything, but just wrapped his arms around me to return the hug.


	3. I Did Not Expect That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Peridot calculates her age in Earth years. The answer is surprising."

For the last 5 minutes, Peridot has been staring at the small object in her hand. She was sitting at the kitchen counter: pen loosely in her hand, a piece of paper placed in front with many calculations scribbled onto it. Once the Gem had sat down, her eyes screamed determination as she cracked her knuckles and began writing. She was prepared for any number to pop up… Almost any number.

She had spent over an hour trying to figure this out and she got this. Peridot was still staring at the result - the determination replaced with disbelief and confusion. Her mind was now clouded with several questions that she could never answer, partially because they kept popping up one after the other and the majority of it being because she just didn’t know the answer.

“Peridot, have you figured it out!?” The green Gem was snapped out of her trance by her friend’s naturally enthusiastic voice. She coughed before replying.  
“Yes, no, yes-no? … Maybe, but I do not believe it.”  
“What do you mean? I’ll have a look.” But before Steven could touch the corner of the paper, Peridot instantly snatched it away. She held it tightly against her chest, like it was something so precious to her.  
“NO.” Was all that she could say.

She wasn’t embarrassed by the “age”… Okay, she was a bit embarrassed. But it was mostly because it felt so… Wrong. A Gem like her couldn’t possibly be that age! Amethyst was only an estimated 6000 years old so it’s not like Peridot expected to get even close to that, but this was still a weird age (in her opinion anyway.)

“Peridot, I just want a look, please…?” The boy begged for him to just have a quick glance. What was the point in all of this, Peridot thought.  
“F-fine, but don’t laugh!”  
“I won’t I promise.” He smiled as she handed the sheet to him. His dark brown eyes gazed in amazement at the many equations Peridot wrote as they eventually landed on the final result.  
“Well? It’s obviously wrong, isn’t it?”  
“Not really, I think this suits you.”  
“Huh!?”

The green Gem couldn’t really see why her friend thought that way. It was wrong and she knew it, yet Steven thought it was a flawless conclusion!? The hybrid spoke up, “I like it, this is your new age!”  
“B-but-!” Peridot tried to quickly stutter out a response - but was cut off when Steven pulled her into one of those uncalled for, but still heart-warming, hugs. She grumbled once she eventually gave in and agreed, answered as a gentle hug back.


	4. What's Going On!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For the writing prompts, how about Peridot gets sick (somehow) and Steven has to take care of her while the Gems are on a mission?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ “

"ACHOO!"  
Another loud sneeze came from upstairs followed by a series of coughs and sounds of a nose emptying it's contents into a tissue. Luckily, the Gems weren't in, or they would have already been annoyed by the repetitive sounds made by one small, sick, Gem. As he finished his daily routine - Steven walked out of the bathroom and looked up to check on her from afar. "I'm surprised you humans haven't died from this." She stated, voice quiet and naisly due to the blocked up nose, "This feels awful..."

The boy chuckles a little, failing in his attempt to keep it in, and walks upstairs to stand by his bed. "Well, this is normal for us. Being sick isn't really a Gem thing since- uh... What was the chance of it happening, again?" She sniffled before replying.  
"It's 1 in a billion chance, possibly trillion..."  
"Yeah." He said before the house was silent again (with the exception of sniffles and coughs from Peridot.) Eventually, Steven left and made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. The tiny Gem - who was still in his bed - looked down at him with half open eyes, partially curious as to what he was doing. He appeared to be making some food, but it didn't look familiar to her.

When the boy finally walked back to her, he held out a bowl containing many different foods - that she had not yet memorised the names of - in a brown liquid with a spoon already dipped in it. "Is something wrong, 'Dot?" Peridot glanced at the bowl once more before looking up at him.  
"What is this strange fusion of foods?"  
"Oh, it's chicken noodle soup!"  
"Chicken noodle- what?"  
"Just lay down." She did what he said as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her. "My dad used to give me this when I was sick. I know you mostly love sweet foods but you can't have those now." Now she started to wince.  
"Why not?"  
"I dunno, dad just said you can't."  
"But the dad isn't here!"  
"But I am!" Steven grinned, lifting a spoon of the soup up to her mouth. "Here comes the plane...!"  
"Plane? Where!?" The Gem gasped.  
"Here!" He took the chance and shoved the spoon into her mouth and slowly taking it out.

Peridot glared at him, unamused by his tactics as she swallowed the burning liquid.  
"So? How was it?" Steven sang.  
"... It was nice..." She admitted with a sigh. "At least let me feed myself though, and make sure it isn't as hot!"  
"Oh, sorry!"


End file.
